Klaine Gay Bar Remix
by tbc1563
Summary: My version of The First Time Gay Bar scene. Dancing, drunk Blaine and mentions of Sebastian's "warbler". Mild Kurt and Sebastian arguing. I wrote this before the episode aired, so based off of the SPOILERS that came out a couple of weeks before.


**This is my own version of The Gay Bar scene with Kurt and Blaine from episode 3x05. Not that I didn't like the one from the show this is what I imagined could have happened. Please REVIEW! :) Let me know what you think.**

Kurt and Blaine stumbled out of the bar, feet crumbling under the loose gravel of the parking lot. Kurt was supporting almost of Blaine's body weight as they made their way to the car. Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and her new boyfriend Shane were still inside. Kurt didn't even think they noticed he had escorted Blaine out of the bar. He had to make a fast dash out before he went all kinds of Naomi Campbell on Sebastian.

"_Sebastian" he_ thought.

Just the name made him more furious. He was the reason why Blaine was drunk off his ass at the moment. He flopped Blaine up against the car.

"_I'm going to need you to stand up of just one second."_ He told Blaine while trying to find the keys he swiped from Finn_. "There!"_ He found the keys and unlocked the door.

He threw Blaine in the backseat. Blaine giggled. Kurt went around to the opposite side of the backseat. _"We can just wait until the others notice us missing."_

"_You"_ He said to Blaine _"Need to sleep this off."_

"_Kurt, I don't want to sleep."_ Blaine said eyeing Kurt. He started kissing Kurt's neck.

"_Uh...okay...no, no."_ Kurt started to say as he pushed Blaine gently off him. _"Not here Blaine. Not now. You're drunk."_

Blaine attempted to unbutton Kurt shirt. _"Blaine. Seriously!"_ Kurt said grabbing his hands. _"Not here."_

"_Why not!"_ Blaine protested angrily. Kurt was taken by shock at how angry Blaine was getting.

"_It's a gay bar, Kurt! Why not here if all places! Everyone else is gay too! Just like us."_ Blaine exclaimed.

"_Because Blaine…its just not…romantic in the backseat of my brother car."_ Kurt said.

Blaine started to unlock the door. _"Whoa whoa whoa!"_ Kurt exclaimed reaching for Blaine's arm. _"Where you are…what are you doing!"_

Blaine shook Kurt's hands off. "_I'm sick of waiting all the time Kurt."_ Kurt's hand fell, startled.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_ He said.

"_It means…I don't know."_ Blaine said. _"I'm going back in."_

"_Your drunk Blaine!" "You don't need anything else."_ Kurt said.

Blaine turned back to face Kurt. He had tears forming in his eyes. _"I...I...just love you so much Kurt."_

"_Oh God!" _Kurt said letting out a frustrated sigh. _"Get in the car Blaine."_ He said through gritted teeth.

His boyfriend was an emotional roller coaster at the moment and it didn't help that Blaine was talking extremely loud. People were starting to stare and would start to wonder who this drunk kid was who looked nothing like a 21 year old.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt hissed. _"Get in!" "Now!"_

Blaine started whining. _"I want to dance Kurt. "Will you dance with me?" Please?"_

He started dancing to the club music heard from inside. Kurt had to think fast. _"Blaine…babe...we can dance in the car. How's that sound huh?" _He said holding his breath hoping Blaine would take the bait.

Blaine stopped and thought about it for a second_. "Okay"_ he said climbing in the car.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Just then a knock on Kurt window caused him to nearly have a heart attack.

"_Sebastian!"_ Blaine screamed leaning over Kurt. _"Hi! Its Blaine remember? I'm drunk but Kurt said don't tell anyone okay, especially his dad."_

Kurt pushed Blaine back on his side. _"What do you want?"_ He said coldly looking at Sebastian.

With a smug look on his face Sebastian replied, _"I was just coming to check on Blainey."_ He said leaning his head in the window looking at Blaine up and down. _"You know, he's even cuter when he's drunk."_

Blaine squealed at the sound of his name. Kurt stared at Sebastian blocking his view from Blaine. _"You're lucky I promised Blaine I wouldn't beat your ass."_ Kurt said getting more pissed than before. "_It's your fault he's drunk anyway."_

**It truly was Sebastian's fault Blaine was drunk. In the bar Kurt had seen Karovsky and went to go talk to him. Blaine stayed at the bar with the other New Directions kids. **

****Apparently while Kurt left Sebastian had slithered his slimy self over to Blaine and the other kids had offered them free drinks because he used to date the bartender. Kurt knew once you got Blaine on one drink he was more then eager to continue. ****

****By the time Kurt came back Blaine was more than tipsy. Sebastian who on the other hand was as sober as Kurt had his hand rested on Blaine's thigh while he listened to Blaine tell some rendition story of an infamous Warbler's performance. Kurt had been livid and pushed Sebastian's hand off of Blaine. Blaine squealed when he saw Kurt. **__**

**_**"Kurt! Hi! Oh my**_**_** God babe! I love you so much! I missed you this much."**_** Blaine said while stretching his arms all the way out knocking over Sebastian's club soda onto his lap. **

_**"Oh! I'm so sorry Sebastian!"**_** Blaine said worried. **_**"Let's me clean that."**_** He said looking around for a napkin. **

_**"No!"**_** Kurt said before Blaine could reach anywhere near Sebastian's crotch. **

_**"What's wrong pretty boy?"**_** Sebastian smiled coyly. **_**"Afraid your boyfriends going to find something down there he likes?"**_** Kurt moved forward. **_**"Watch yourself." **_**He said. **_**"Kurt! Stop."**_** Blaine whined. **_**"Please!"**_

** Kurt wanted to punch Sebastian in his stupid model face. **_**"Let's go"**_** Kurt said to Blaine. He hoisted Blaine's arm over his neck. **

_**"Can't let him have fun while your not."**_** Sebastian called after them. Kurt walked over to Finn and unclipped the keys from his jeans without Finn noticing. That put them back to where they were now in the backseat.**

Sebastian's face just made Kurt annoyed. _"Leave. Okay."_ Kurt said to him.

"_Kurt…I don't feel good."_ Blaine said. Kurt immediately turned towards Blaine. _"Blaine! Don't you dare throw up in Finn's…"_

It was too late Blaine leaned over and threw up all over the back of the passenger seat and the floor. He groaned and then leaned against the window.

Kurt just stared rubbing his temples. Finn was going to kill him.

"_Wow."_ Sebastian said. _"Well that sucks."_ _"You know I could nurse him back to health…."_

"_Just leave NOW!"_ Kurt said to Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. _"Okay pretty boy…"_ he leaned over Kurt. _"Bye Blaine… Sorry I got you so drunk…I guess you owe me."_

Kurt gritted his teeth. Sebastian flashed one last perfect teeth smile and walked away whistling with his hands in his pocket. Kurt had the urge to hit him with the car. Thinking of the car, he got a whiff of Blaine in the car.

"_Ugh!"_ he said_. "Blaine"_ he said looking at his half asleep boyfriend_. "If you have to throw up again PLEASE, do it outside."_

Eyes closed, Blaine nodded and snuggled up against the window, he mumbled to Kurt. _"I really do love you."_ He said sleepily.

Kurt sighed. _"I know, I love you too…more than you know."_ He took off his favorite Calvin Klein cardigan sweater. He cried a little inside and started to clean up the mess in the backseat.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
